WAR-Floodgate
__TOC__ Map description A map set in Necris territory, composed of a house in the middle, two houses near it holding both teams' bases, two outposts/barricades holding the Prime Nodes at their end and dividing the team houses and the Floodgate Node, and a house in front of the Floodgate Node holding the Central Node. The Floodgate Node is where most of the fighting will take place. It acts as a Support Node, holding it will activate a countdown, after which the enemy Power Core, regardless if the owner team actually has a link to it, takes 20% of damage. In order to balance the area, vehicles cannot enter onto it, which makes every fight for the node an infantry battle. Link Setups * Regular: A straight line that goes Blue Power Core -> Blue Prime Node -> Center Area -> Red Prime Node -> Red Power Core. The Floodgate Node acts as a Support node. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough UT3 Act V: Disposable Assets This is one of my favorite warfare maps. It has two prime nodes, a center node, and an unlinked support node called the 'Flood' Node for which the level is named. Each team will claim their prime node and then battle for control of the center node. Meanwhile one bot from the enemy team - usually Akasha - will attack the support node. The orb carrier should be dedicated specifically to linked nodes. You shouldn't take it to the flood node unless a flood is imminent. The enemy will occasionally divert their orb to the flood node, however. The enemy stands a reasonable chance of pushing you back to your core early because your orb carriers are clumsy and stupid. If this happens, you can afford to leave the flood node alone for a while and focus on getting your orb back to the prime, and then center nodes. Your core will take 20% damage every minute that the flood gate node is under enemy control, but it also has to be reconstructed between uses. As long as your core has at least 21% remaining, you can let them have control of the floodgate node - but only if you have to prevent your core from being exposed outright. The rest of the time you'll want to be fighting for control of the flood node. Basically, you want to use your soldiers and the center node as a buffer. When the buffer is gone and you're fighting for control of your prime node, you want to push the enemy back to -their- prime node (to reduce the time you spend running back and forth) and then go back to the floodgate. If you can get a handle on both the floodgate and the enemy prime node, then you should have no problem beating the rest of the level. Attacking the floodgate is easy. There is an elevator on the outside of the outer wall that will take you up to the second level of the flood node room. You can then shoot it with whatever weapon you like until it's destroyed since the bots can't shoot you from down below. When Akasha (or whoever) tries to heal\reconstruct it, kill them and go back to what you were doing. It helps to bring a vehicle, like the Viper, so that you can run over Akasha when she's preoccupied with the node. At the very least it provides you with some extra protection while you fight her. With only one defender, the node is easily taken and holding it isn't much worse.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks * The map was the last map to be developed for Warfare mode, regarding the maps which shipped with the game. It's the only one of the maps not to have a file with the prefix ONS-. Trivia Gallery WAR-Floodgate-Keyguide.jpg WAR-FloodGate-PU-1.jpg WAR-FloodGate-PU-2.jpg WAR-FloodGate-PU-3.jpg WAR-FloodGate-PU-4.jpg External links and references See also